callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boot Camp (Game Mode)
Boot Camp is a game mode in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War It is a Team Deathmatch game designed for lower-levelled players in mind, to get them acquainted with Multiplayer. After the player passes level eight, the player may not enter this gametype and is greyed out on the playlist selection. Going over the locked playlist gives the message "Locked at Corporal II (Lv8)". Glitch When Call of Duty: World at War was released, there was a relatively simple glitch allowing players above level 8 into boot camp. If a player can click through the menus quick enough, they can get into boot camp before the game registers that the player's level is too high. This results in higher players, with more experience and better weapons and perks getting many kills and few deaths. This glitch was then patched, players can still get into the lobby, but as soon as the player spawns in the game they will be kicked. However, the glitch can still be done, due to the fact the host player cannot be kicked. If a player is patient enough and waits for players to join his/her lobby, the player will be host resulting in playing in boot camp and not getting kicked. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Bootcamp is a mode in Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It covers levels 1-10 that puts two teams of three humans and three bots, against each other. However the bots merely fill in slots and can be replaced with human players making the bots less common in a match. All XP earned is half of the original value and challenges cannot be completed in this game mode. Also, stats will not count toward the Combat Record. Videos WaW-Boot Camp-Sniper Gameplay On Courtyard|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Combat Training Boot Camp (Hijacked)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *Although the playlist is locked at Level 8, the player may still keep playing in it upon reaching that level; they just will not be able to go into the playlist again. This is not possible to do on the Wii as they are just kicked out upon reaching level 8. *As with the other playlists (notably the Hardcore ones) that are locked until the player reaches a certain level, any player may get into this playlist by joining in progress, or simply if the party leader is below Level 8. Many high-leveled players abuse this gamemode by glitching in or getting a friend to invite them in so they can gain an unfair advantage over new players, therefore resulting in easier kills. *Even after prestiging and being below level 8, the player still will not be able to join. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes